1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens barrel capable of extending in an optical axis direction to perform zoom operation and capable of retracting into a lens barrel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, there has been a zoom lens barrel that is provided with a guide shaft parallel to an optical axis and that fits a holding member holding a lens unit into the guide shaft slidably. Japanese Patent No. 4329834 discloses a zoom lens barrel that is provided with a front barrel, an intermediate barrel, and a rear barrel and that includes a Z-guide shaft and an F-guide shaft that guide a Z-moving frame and an F-moving frame in an optical axis direction, respectively. The zoom lens barrel that is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4329834 has a configuration in which both ends of the Z-guide shaft and the F-guide shaft are fixed and supported by the intermediate barrel and the front barrel, and the intermediate barrel and the rear barrel, respectively.
However, the zoom lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4329834 is configured so that both the ends of the guide shaft are fixed and supported using members separated from each other. Therefore, due to the variation of the processing accuracy of both the members that support the guide shaft, it is difficult to set the guide shaft to be parallel to the optical axis, and therefore each lens unit may be inclined with respect to the optical axis to deteriorate an optical performance.